criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dale Hausner and Samuel Dieteman
|pathology=Serial Killers Serial Arsonists Killing Team |mo=Shooting |type= |victims=8 killed 20 wounded 2 victimless arsons |rank= |specialty= |status=Incarcerated }} "My favorite thing is, you know, when somebody is walking away, you know, it gives me, you know, a couple of extra seconds to aim. I don't have to worry about them looking I get too paranoid of somebody walking toward me and while I'm trying to aim they're frickin' gonna see me, or not...not so much see me but see the gun stickin' out wrong or somethin' and be able to give a description." - Dieteman Dale Hausner and Samuel Dieteman were a killing team in Phoenix, Arizona known as "The Serial Shooter" responsible for eight murders and also several cases of animal cruelty and two counts of arson. Their murders coincided with those of another local serial killer, the Baseline Killer. History Not much information about Hausner and Dieteman's personal lives prior to the shootings is currently publicly known. What is known is that Hausner worked as a custodian at the Sky Harbor International Airport in Phoenix at the time of his arrest and also as a boxing photographer. In 1994, he and his wife, Karen Ledford, lost two sons in a car accident, leading to him becoming severely depressed. They eventually separated. Hausner began joy-riding and drinking with his brother, Jeff, and, in early 2006, was introduced to Samuel Dieteman by him. By that time, Hausner had already committed a number of shootings and murders on his own. Jeff had also been present during some shootings. The child of a broken home, Dieteman was the father of two girls. In 2001, his wife left him and he, his family claimed, became a drug addict. After losing his apartment, he briefly lived with his mother and step-father, but was thrown out because of his drinking. Dale Hausner let him move into his apartment and they began a small money-making operation at Hausner's workplace. Dieteman would shoplift alcohol and CDs, which Hausner then sold to coworkers. On June 8, they also set two Wal-Mart stores on fire. The duo continued the random shootings until the end of July, when Dieteman made the mistake of bragging about them to a drinking buddy, Ron Horton, who reported him to the Phoenix Police Department. They began trailing the men on the streets and wiretapping their phone-calls. They were both arrested and tried, with damning evidence to back up the prosecution. Hausner ultimately received six death sentences, as well as many more years in prison for other crimes related to the shooting. Dieteman was sentenced to life in prison without parole. Jeff Hausner was also indicted and was in 2009 sentenced to 18 years in prison for two stabbings committed during his time with Hausner and Dieteman. Modus Operandi Hausner and Dieteman's victims were random pedestrians. They would cruise around in their car at night until they found a target, whom they would shoot and kill with either a .22 rifle or a small-gauge shotgun in a drive-by shooting. Known Victims *2005: **May 17: Tony Mendez **May 24: Reginald Remillard **June 29: David Estrada **November 11: Nathaniel Schoffner **December 29: ***Barbara Whitner ***Jose Ortis ***Marco Carillo ***Timmy Tordai **December 30: Clarissa Rowley *2006: **May 2: ***Kibili Tambadu ***Claudia Gutierrez-Cruz **May 17: Timothy Davenport **May 30: James Hodge **May 31: ***Miguel Rodriguez ***Daryl Davies **June 8: ***The two Wal-Mart arsons ***Paul Patrick **June 11: Elizabeth Clark **June 20: ***Frederic Cena ***Tony Long **July 1: ***Diane Bein ***Jeremy Ortiz **July 3: Joseph Roberts **July 7: David Perez **July 8: ***Ashley Armenta ***Garry Begay **July 11: Michael Cordrey **July 22: Raul Garcia **July 30: Robin Blasnek *Notes: **Dale's brother, Jeff Hausner, stabbed two unnamed people at one point during the shootings. **Hausner and Dieteman also killed several dogs and horses during their shootings. Notes *Hausner and Dieteman share slight similarities to spree killer Derrick Bird, a 52-year-old British taxi driver who went on a killing spree through eight towns in Cumbria, a non-metropolitan county in England. Twelve people, six of which were somewhat connected to him, were killed and eleven others were wounded by drive-by shootings, in which a .22 rifle and a shotgun were used. On Criminal Minds Though Hausner and Dieteman have not been mentioned by name on Criminal Minds, Reid names the Phoenix, Arizona serial killings as an example of when two different independent serial killers have been active in the same geographical area in The Last Word. Sources *Wikipedia's article about the shooters *TruTV's articles about the shooters *Google Map listing of all the victims *PoliceOne article about the two Phoenix serial killer cases *Transcripts of wiretaps of Hausner and Dieteman conversing *[http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2009/03/27/dale-hausner-phoenixs-ser_n_180225.html Huffington Post online article] Category:Real People Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Killing Teams Category:Real Serial Killers Category:Real Serial Arsonists